isla_puertafandomcom-20200214-history
Wilco Zafiro
Wilco Enrigo Zafiro (October 1730 - December 1814) was one of the two leaders of the colonization fleet that settled Isla Puerta in 1752. Early Life Not much is known about Wilco's early life. He was born in 1730, most likely aboard a ship. His father was a fairly rich spanish merchant, which allowed Wilco to be schooled. Since at least 1743 he was very close friends with Kaspero Playa. Quest of exploration In 1748 Wilco and Kaspero Playa set up a plan to follow famous explorers like Columbus. They raised money, gathered people and resources, and set up an expedition. After three years of sailing, losing one ship and almost 50 crewmen, the two explorers found Isla Puerta, where they decided to settle. Settler and leader Together with Kaspero, explorer Ricardo Piña, captain Cristofer Salvo and captain Enrique Rika, Wilco lead the settlement, and as it proceeded to grow, formed a small government. Overtime several advisors joined the government. Wilco was known as a calm, steadfast, grounded and wise leader, but was also known to defend who and what he cared for to his death. Especially in the early days of the settlement he was known to work with the other people, often on construction projects and farms. From the start of the settlement in 1752 until his retirement in 1818, he was continuously (one of) the colony's leader(s), for a consecutive 56 years, making him, together with Kaspero Playa the longest running leader of Isla Puerta. Govenour In 1804, when Spain overtook Isla Puerta's government, the Spanish king requested for a govenour to be elected by the government. All 25 advisors, Kaspero Playa and Wilco himself voted for Kaspero and Wilco to both be govenour of the island, and thus this result from the vote was sent to the Spanish king, who hesitantly accepted this. For the coming four years Wilco and Kaspero fulfilled the Govenour role, which in practice meant that hardly anything changed. Both govenours were strongly beloved by the people of Isla Puerta, and treated as living heroes. In 1808 Kaspero and Wilco announced their retirement at 78 years old. Personal life Wilco was known as a very private person, who did not want to share a lot of personal information with the public. He is said to have been an introvert. In personal diaries of him and Kaspero issues with depression and anxiety were mentioned. Many people describe Wilco as a calm and very friendly character with a great sense of humour. Most noteworthy is his relationship with Kaspero Playa, with whom Wilco had been friends since his teenage years. They were known to be together. They shared a cabin on their flagship, they later shared a shack in the settlement, then got their own house together, and finally got a luxury villa in Costa d'Amor. Neither men ever married or had children, but there are unconfirmed speculations about an adopted child. Explorer Ricardo Piña was a close friend to both Wilco and Kaspero, and a common house guest. Later life and death After his retirement Wilco continued to often show up at public events, advise the government and talk to people. He spent increasingly more time in the large villa on Costa d'Amor with Kaspero. He picked up several hobbies such as drawing. Several of his drawings are still found in the Isla Puerta museum. Though he had had a remarkable strong health throughout his life, his health started to deteriorate; in 1810 he suffered from an unknown lung disease, and in 1813 his knee joints were near constantly inflamed, making walking almost completely impossible. Death In october 1814 Kaspero passed away in his sleep. Wilco told a trusted friend'' "I shan't grief now. I'll be with him soon."''; thus announcing his own death. Two months later, in december 1814 Wilco passed away from a suspected stroke in his sleep. Just as happened with Kaspero, a mass gathering occured, an estimate of 98% of Isla Puerta citizens went out to be at the final ceremony. Wilco was buried next to Kaspero at Pointo Tumba. He lived to be 84 years old. Legacy Being the founder and long time leader of Isla Puerta Wilco has a large legacy on the island. Bahia del Wilco was named after him, as well as Wilco Street. Several statues and monuments honour him, most noteworthy his tomb on on Pointo Tumba. Together with Kaspero he named many places on the island, sometimes even making joking refrences in the names. Wilco personally contributed to the redesign of The Old Dam in 1805, strongly influencing it's style and design.